rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Nellens Soten
General Info Motivation: Make peace with his brother. Intimacies Up to (Willpower + Compassion) intimacies. Attributes Abilities Specialties War (Gateway +2) Sail (Skyships +''2) '''Languages' '' Native: High Realm Other Languages: Low Realm, Skytongue, Forest-tongue, Flametongue, Seatongue Backgrounds Advantages ''Essence is 2 unless you spend BP to raise it. Personal Essence is equal to Essence + Willpower + 5. Peripheral Essence is equal to (Essence x 4) + Willpower + Sum of two highest virtues + 9. Health starts as shown below unless you buy Ox-Body Technique. Charms Combat Information Join Battle 4'' Backstory Nellens Soten was the youngest son of Outcaste adoptees into House Nellens, who had been recruited largely for their strong blood. However, where some might have settled on luxury and lazed around while producing children to renew the thinning bloodlines of the House, they worked from within and made inroads with both other Houses and the peasantry to further their positions and enrich Nellens. Over the years, they rose to the fore and became heads of their own household, which boasted nearly a dozen children after half a century of membership. They succeeded in getting their sons into the very best academies, sending off their eldest Nagare into the Heptagram and grooming their second oldest Soten for the Immaculate Order. However, when the Great Contagion swept in, both parents were among those who were felled by the disease, leaving the recently-Exalted Nagare as the new head of the family. He promptly removed Soten from his training as a monk and set him to run their parent's business ventures, which was just the same for the second sibling- he'd not really relished thought of the monk's lifestyle and was far too much of a freethinker to actively immerse himself in the rhetoric of the Immaculate Order any more than he did as a Dynast. Soten excelled at the merchant's trade, perhaps a little bit too much for Nagare's taste, and was not one to comply with his sibling's goals for any other reason than genuine agreement. He didn't ''respect ''Nagare, an Exalted Dynast thirty years his senior, any more than he would an older sibling, and was a source of annoyance in his disobedience. In trying to turn their activities away from association with the Guild and deliberately investing more money in other affairs, such as the craftsmen of their holdings or the expansion of Cynis-operated ''teahouses, he made himself a threat. Hoping to rid himself of a miscreant and a potential threat, Nagare took his brother on business to the Haslanti Republic and while riding on one of the airboats, hurled his brother off the deck and into the open sky. Soten would have died, but the wind itself seemed to whirl around him, and instead of falling to his death, impacted through two airboats before landing on a third, disabling its captain in the process. He had Exalted. Both siblings returned to the Blessed Isle, having caused a small incident in the North but not without small acquisitions. The relationship between the two was fundamentally strained after that with Soten not returning to the family holdings and Nagare maintaining the facade that the entire event had been an accident. Neither dared to expose the truth for fear of reprisals, for their house, family and themselves. Not particularly tempted to wait around to be assassinated or banished through his brother's plotting, Soten decided to set out into the world on the airboat he'd claimed from his Exaltation, and leaving life on the Blessed Isle behind to make his fortunes in the four corners of Creation. Physical Description As far as most Exalts go, Soten seems fairly young, having Exalted at the end of his teens and having not spent very much time out in the world. His hair is a light, platinum blond and his skin is quite pale. He doesn't have a particularly manly physique, but has decent enough musculature for someone who doesn't really exercise and moves with a comfortable and nimble air. His features are light and sharp, and has light yellow eyes. Limit '''Current Limit: '''0 Experience Category:Exalted Category:TCCH